the_princess_daisy_copiersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Princess Daisy Copiers Wiki
Welcome to the The Princess Daisy Copiers Wiki "Mario Kart DS Princess Daisy copiers" Only hundreds and thousands of characters from movies, baby + toddler TV shows and older kids TV shows. *Annoying Orange (Annoying Orange) (heavy) He has three karts *Passion Fruit (Annoying Orange) (heavy) She has three karts *Annoying Pear (Annoying Orange) (heavy) He has four karts * Marshmallow (Annoying Orange) (light) He has three karts *Fuffa Cloud (Cloudbabies) (light) She has three karts *Skyhorsies (Cloudbabies) (heavy) All of the skyhorsies have 15 karts *Moon (Cloudbabies) (heavy) She has 2 karts *Little Star (Cloudbabies) (medium) He has 2 karts *Baba Pink, Baba Green, Baba Yellow & Baba Blue (Cloudbabies) (light) All of the Cloudbabies have 15 karts *Rainbow (Cloudbabies) (heavy) He has 3 karts *BJ (Barney and Friends) (medium) He has 3 karts * Riff (Barney and Friends) (medium) He has 3 karts *Red Bird (Angry Birds) (light) She has 3 karts *Yellow Bird (Angry Birds) (medium) He has 3 karts *Black Bird (Angry Birds) (medium) He has 3 karts *Green Pig (Angry Birds) (medium) He has 3 karts *Big Brother Red Bird (Angry Birds) (heavy) He has 3 karts *Lightning McQueen (Cars) (heavy) He has 3 karts *Mater (Cars) (heavy) *Luigi (Cars) (medium) *Fillmore (Cars) (heavy) *Guido (Cars) (light) *Miguel Camino (Cars) (heavy) *Francesco (Cars) (heavy) *Finn McMissle (Cars) (heavy) *Tomber (Cars) (light) *Sun Baby (Teletubbies) (light) *Noo Noo (Teletubbies) (heavy) * Giggling Flowers (Teletubbies) (light) * Stuffy (Show Me Show Me) (medium) *Bing Bunny (Bing) (light) *Sula (Bing) (light) *Charlie (Bing) (light) *Coco (Bing) (medium) *Pando (Bing) (light) *Mr. Ray (Finding Nemo) (heavy) *Dory (Finding Nemo) (medium) *Marlin (Finding Nemo) (medium) *Nemo (Finding Nemo) (light) * Sheldon (Finding Nemo) (light) * Bob (Finding Nemo) (light) * Pearl (Finding Nemo) (medium) *Rectangle (Mister Maker) (heavy) *Triangle (Mister Maker) (medium) *Arthur The Caterpillar (Get Sqiggling) (light) *Squidge The Bugbie (CBeebies) (light) *Flippity the Bugbie (CBeebies) (medium) * Other bugbies (CBeebies) (medium and light) * Mushroom (Super Mario) (medium) * Nature Girl (Innocent Drinks) (medium) * Chef (Innocent Drinks) (light) * Billy Singer (Counting Songs 2) (medium) * Bobby Singer (Counting Songs 2) (medium) * Purple Train (Counting Songs 2) (heavy) * Green Train (Counting Songs 2) (heavy) * Red Train (Counting Songs 2) (medium and heavy) * Blue Train (Counting Songs 2) (heavy) * Black Train (Counting Songs 2) (heavy) * Miguel Lima (The Lindfield School) (medium) * Leanne Brothwell (The Lindfield School) (light) * Oren Gurney (The Lindfield School) (medium) * Tex (THX) (heavy) * Zachary Wyman (The South Downs Community Special School) (light) * Michael Delrosa Pinto (The South Downs Community Special School) (medium) * Angus Brown (The South Downs Community Special School) (light) * Ethan Parker (The South Downs Community Special School) (medium) * Aimee Turnbull (Hailsham + The Lindfield School) (medium) * Sun (Cloudbabies) (heavy) * Bob Parr/Mr Incredible (The Incredibles) (heavy) * Raymond (Mr. Bloom's Nursery) (light) * Margaret (Mr. Bloom's Nursery (medium) * Colin (Mr. Bloom's Nursery) (heavy) * Brewster (Chuggington) (heavy) * Koko (Chuggington) (heavy) * Wilson (Chuggington) (heavy) * Lau Lau's Purple Narabug (Waybuloo) (light) * Lau Lau (Waybuloo) (medium) * Nok Tok (Waybuloo) (heavy) * Yojojo (Waybuloo) (medium) * Ruby Potato (Small Potatoes) (heavy) * Chip Potato (Small Potatoes) (heavy) * Olaf Potato (Small Potatoes) (medium) * Nate Potato (Small Potatoes) (heavy) * Dora's Purple Backpack (Dora the Explorer) (medium) * Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and Friends) (heavy) * Percy (Thomas and Friends) (heavy) * Toby (Thomas and Friends (heavy) * Diesel (Thomas and Friends) (heavy) * James (Thomas and Friends) (medium and heavy) * Dusty (Disney Planes) (heavy) * Echo (Disney Planes) (medium) * Bravo (Disney Planes) (heavy) * Creeper (Minecraft) (medium) * Peppa's Snowman (Peppa Pig) (heavy) * Snout (Kerwhizz) (medium) * Kaboodle (Kerwhizz) (light) * Tony (Dinopaws) (medium) * Planet Dave (Q Pootle 5) (heavy) * Sofia (Sofia the First) (light) * Numberjack One (Numberjacks) (medium) * Numberjack Two (Numberjacks) (light) * Numberjack Three (Numberjacks) (light) * Numberjack Four (Numberjacks) (medium) * Numberjack Five (Numberjacks) (light) * Numberjack Six (Numberjacks) (medium) * Numberjack Seven (Numberjacks) (medium) * Numberjack Eight (Numberjacks) (medium) * Numberjack Nine (Numberjacks) (light) * Numberjack Zero (Numberjacks) (light) * The Problem Blob (Numberjacks) (medium) * The Puzzler (Numberjacks) (medium) * Spooky Spoon (Numberjacks) (medium) * The Shape Japer (Numberjacks) (light) * Mo (Fifi and the Flowertots) (medium) * Slugsy (Fifi and the Flowertots) (heavy) * Finley (Finley The Fire Engine) (medium) * Jay Jay (Jay Jay the Jet Plane) (heavy) * Tracy (Jay Jay the Jet Plane) (heavy) * Roary (Roary The Racing Car) (heavy) * Big Shallot (Sarah and Duck) (medium) * Bigger Shallot (Sarah and Duck) (medium) * Medium Shallot (Sarah and Duck) (medium) * Baby Shallot (Sarah and Duck) (light) * Moon (Sarah and Duck) (heavy) * Dizzy (Bob The Builder) (medium) * Muck (Bob The Builder) (heavy) * Scoop (Bob The Builder) (heavy) * Travis (Bob The Builder) (heavy) * Lofty (Bob The Builder) (heavy) * Roley (Bob The Builder) (heavy) * Speedy Benny (Bob The Builder) (medium) * Skip (Bob The Builder) (heavy) * Trix (Bob The Builder) (medium) * Scoot (Bob The Builder) (medium) * Zoomer (Bob The Builder) (medium) * Sumsy (Bob The Builder) (medium) * Dodger (Bob The Builder) (medium) * Talking John (Talking Friends By OutFit7) (medium) * Green Puffle (Club Penguin) (light) * Blue Puffle (Club Penguin) (light) * Red Puffle (Club Penguin) (light) * Yellow Puffle (Club Penguin) (light) * Pink Puffle (Club Penguin) (light) * Purple Puffle (Club Penguin) (light) * Caillou's Dad, Boris with his Green Hoodie (African Vulture from GoAnimate) (medium) * OptimusPrimeYes MegatronNo (GoAnimate) (medium) He has 3 karts * Skyler The GoAnimate Girl (GoAnimate) (light) * Penelope with her red dress and her cat ears headband (GoAnimate) (medium) And so many more on this wiki! Only got Princess Daisy (Mario Kart DS) Describe your topic There are 147 copiers and 1 princess able copier is Princess Daisy. The copiers and her are all very nice and calm. Expect, Noo-Noo is nasty because he hasn't got hands, arms, legs and feet. All of the other copiers hands, arms, legs and feet started to grow on Mater, Sun Baby, Lightning McQueen, Thomas and his friends and so many more copiers! How strange. There are 148 characters in there because the copiers are all copying Princess Daisy. And Princess Daisy started to copy the characters. Princess Daisy is one of the "Mario Kart DS" characters who live with the copiers. And that man from "GoAnimate" does have his hat, a red t shirt with longer-shorter sleeves, and a necklace medal and some blue shorts, and cannot remember his name. And soon, there will be some more copiers in the wiki. This wiki is similar to "The Princess Peach Copiers Wiki" they have few copiers have Lisa Simpson, Lilly Singer and so more. Some of the copiers have 80 karts. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse